White Tears
by JLuna
Summary: Syaoran lost the most important person in his life. What he didn't know was someone else received a bleesing that would benefit him and his future life. ONE-SHOT! Finished :


Based on **ERU's comeback single '_White Tears'_** yes, it's available on Youtube. :D

**HAVE FUN READING**

**

* * *

**

SYAORAN'S POV

I sat there, holding a black box containing the ring that would have sealed our fate together, but on the same day I held the ring on my left hand and the other palming the steering wheel of my car. Who would have thought that the day I've always waited for to happen have turned into a nightmare?

**FLASHBACK**

"_Ne, Syaoran-kun, are you forgetting something?"_

"_No, I don't think I am forgetting something now eh Ayaka-san?"_

"_Syaoran-kun I am waiting for you outside, will you come and pick me up?"_

"_I'm on my way now Ayaka-san, just wait for me okay."_

"_Alright."_

"_Ayaka-san. I have something to tell you tonight, okay?"_

"_Ah. Yeah"_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

That was how everything came by. I was driving my way to pick up my girlfriend and propose to her, but just when I was near the place where I was suppose to pick her up, there was a crowd of people, cars were all stopped, ambulance and police were all over the place. Then, the greatest fear I had in my life came true. There was Ayaka-san lying on the ground bathing on her own blood. My eyes were wide open as I came near the person I was suppose to spend my whole life with.

The ambulance took her and I ran to her side, she has no family left I was the only one. We weren't married but I've always wanted to propose to her. Yet, it didn't go through as planned.

I sat on one of the waiting chairs on the hospital near the operating room where Ayaka was supposed to be on. Hours passed and not even a doctor came out of the operating room. I was just sitting on one of the chairs pulling back my hair, looking for some sign that my girlfriend will survive.

**SAKURA'S POV**

As always, I was sitting on a wheelchair. I was looking around the hospital until I saw a man with chocolate brown hair, he was wearing a suit but it was all ruined, there were blood spots on his white collared polo shirt, he was holding his hair back and from far away I could sense that he was holding back his own tears. For some reason, I wanted to come near him and comfort him and so I did.

I rolled my wheelchair right in-front of him and smiled. He looked at me in the eyes, and then after a few seconds he looked away.

'_Is there something wrong with my face?'_

I didn't think so, after a few minutes of silence I started to talk to him.

"Hey, mister tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing" that was the short answer he gave me.

"If nothing is wrong, then why does it seem like your holding something back? You know it would be better if you let everything out."

"I said nothing is wrong" he told me once again, I didn't push my luck. I just sat there in-front of him until the doors to the operating room opened, revealing a masked doctor with gloves on both hands. He suddenly came to a stop near the chocolate haired man. Before I knew it, the doctor left and the chocolate haired man was crying unstoppable. I tried to lend my hand to him, yet I was hesitant. So all I could do was leave and give him space.

**2 DAYS LATER**

My brother Touya was in my room, holding my hand as I fight for my life. I have been fighting a heart disease since I was 15 years old. In a few days, I would turn 18 and all my plans when I was little was gone. The grand party was nothing but just a blur, tears was suddenly evident in my eyes as I realized that I have a very slim chance of surviving. I have been in this hospital for the last 3 years with a few breaks. I'm a type blood B and so heart transplant was my only choice if I ever wanted to live but unfortunately for me it life seems unfair as ever since I was admitted to the hospital there was no news that I would get a heart transplant. Until the same day a doctor came into my room and gave us the news that I was always waiting for.

"Mr. Touya, I have great news for you and your family." Said Dr. Sonomi

"What is it?" asked my brother, half anxious.

"We found a heart that would be capable for you sister. It is the same blood type and the heart is very healthy, and were planning to have the transplant tonight." Said Dr. Sonomi

Suddenly my father and mother came into view, smiling up at me. I was delighted as I knew that I would be given another chance to live. Although it isn't 100% sure that I would be able to survive after the transplant, I'm willing to give it a chance.

**SYAORAN'S POV**

I sat on my living room, holding the box. A beautiful diamond ring was placed inside. Shining up at me, if only the ring was sitting on Ayaka-san's left hand, it would be much more beautiful.

**FLASHBACK**

_After the doctor came out of the operating room and told me the most devastating news I've heard since my own parents died. I didn't know if I should believe him or not._

"_Mr. Li, I am sorry to relay this news to you, but your fiancée did not make it. She lost too much blood for us to be able to save her and her blood type; we are running out of blood type B. I am sorry for your lost Mr. Li, but Ms. Ayaka is no longer with us."_

_Those were the words I've heard from the doctor as he left. I could not believe it. My girlfriend who was supposed to spend her whole life with me, left earlier than I thought._

**END FLASHBACK**

Ever since that day, I was just inside my penthouse, not letting sunlight through my windows. I was on my own hell. I've suppressed my contact to the outside world. My company is probably in the downfall now, with all the meetings I was supposed to attend, but with my current condition, I am not suitable to deal with them. So, I left my cousin Eriol and his wife Tomoyo to deal with my company until I am able to see the outside world again, the world who took the person I loved the most away from me.

**SAKURA'S POV**

I was back in my old room. My own room years has already passed since I was able to overcome the after effects of the operation. Now, I'm 22 years old and is finally healthy. I could never believed that I was given the chance to live, I know that someone named Ayaka died in a car accident and the heart beating inside of me was hers. I am grateful that her family decided to donate some of her body parts, yet I feel like I took someone else's life to save my own. Deep down I thanked her family yet I never meet them. I've always been thankful to them.

I changed my clothes and left the house, I wanted to explore and walk around, and finally my brother is less protective of me and I am thankful for that, because he finally realized that I am not that weakling Sakura anymore. I would be able to explore on my own without someone pushing my wheelchair. I can now walk without worrying that I might get a heart attack.

I was walking around the town of Tomoeda, when I suddenly bumped into someone I would never expect to see again after so many years. There stood the man; I met years ago in the hospital, but what I don't understand is that somehow my heart started beating like crazy. We stood in-front of each other, as if we were remembering something. Until he suddenly pulled me into a dark alley and he place his palm to cover my mouth. I knew then that he was hiding from something or someone. Until I saw a bunch of paparazzi's looking for him. Once the paparazzi's were gone, he let go of me and lead me out of the alley way. He suddenly held my hand and smiled at me.

"You know I somehow remember you?" he suddenly said looking at me.

"Ah. Yeah, I was the girl in the wheelchair 4 years ago. I kind of met you at the hospital in-front of the operating room". I said

What I did not expect was that he suddenly put his head down and held my hand tightly. It's as if he was holding for dear life.

I looked at him curiously and asked "What's wrong? You suddenly looked sad."

He looked at me and said "That day, I met you, I lost a very important person, the person I was suppose to spend my life with." That was his answer to me.

I looked down and said "I'm sorry, I didn't know please forgive me for reminding you."

"You don't have to worry about it. It's all in the past and I've moved on. She's already somewhere else where I could not reach."

"Oh I see." That was all I could muster. He suddenly looked at me again

"Hey, do you want to go to the cafe near and let's talk. I want to spend some time with someone else instead of my cousin and his wife".

"Ummm. Okay." that was all the reply I could give before he pulled me.

**SYAORAN'S POV**

We were sitting in-front of each other. I don't know her, I only met her once excluding this one and yet somehow I knew her of long ago.

"Hey, I'm sorry but I forgot to get your name" that was the first sentence I could ask her since we arrived in the cafe.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto" that was her reply.

"I'm Syaoran, or Li as everyone call me, but you can call me Syaoran if you want."

"Really? Well just call me Sakura so now were even."

Once again, there was silence between me and Sakura. Somehow I wanted to get to know her. She reminds me of Ayaka. The same honey brown hair color. It's just the eyes; Sakura has mesmerizing emerald eyes while Ayaka had clear blue eyes, the kind of eyes, who were rare for Japanese people to have.

"Sakura, do you mind telling me, what were you doing in the hospital 4 years ago?" I asked Sakura.

"Oh! I was in that hospital for 3 years with me going home every now and then. I had a weak heart ever since I was 15 until I took a toll on me that my only chance to survive is heart transplant and it took the hospital 3 years to find a suitable heart replacement."

"Oh really? I didn't know that."

"So Syaoran-kun, tell me what were you doing in the hospital. I was trying to talk to you but you seem so out of it so I didn't force you."

"Sorry about that. I was waiting for the most dreaded news I never wanted to hear, the death of my girlfriend."

Sakura suddenly became quiet and said "I'm sorry for your lost"

I looked out the window and said "Don't be. It has been 4 years ever since I lost Ayaka. So don't worry about it."

The name Ayaka suddenly jerked Sakura's head up. I looked at her confuse and took a hold of her hand and asked her.

"What's wrong?"

"Did you just say that the name of your girlfriend was Ayaka?"

"Ummm Yeah."

"Is her name Ayaka Minami?"

"Yeah, is there something wrong Sakura?"

"Ayaka Minami is the name of the person who I received the heart that I have now."

At that sentence that left Sakura's lips. I was suddenly looking for something I could not find. There was Sakura Kinomoto in-front of me, but the heart beating inside of her is the heart of the person I've always loved. Is that why it seems like I know her and my heart was beating rapidly when I laid eyes on her?

_Who would have thought that after 4 years, I would meet the one who received the heart of my beloved, yet I knew that I feel in love with Sakura the first time I laid eyes on her. It's not because my heart is beating crazily, but because I know I love her._

I stood up and placed the payment on the table; I went to Sakura's side and helped her up her chair. I placed my hands on her waist, it seems to come so naturally when I hold her hands or hold her in her waist.

**SAKURA's POV**

As soon as I felt Syaoran's hand on my waist, I jumped a little at the feeling, yet it felt comfortable. Without realizing what I'm doing I laid my head on his shoulder as we left the cafe.

"Sakura, would you tell me where you live, so I could take you home?"

"Ah, yeah, I live just around the corner Syaoran"

As the day passed we walk around Tomoeda, his hands still on my waist. When we came to a stop in-front of my door, we faced each other and without thinking, I closed my eyes. In a few seconds I felt Syaoran's lips on mine. It felt so natural, did I fall in love with the man I just met, but I think Ayaka-san has something to do with this.

When Syaoran pulled away, he looked me in the eyes and said "Sakura would you care to meet me at Li Corporations tomorrow for lunch".

"I would love to Syaoran-kun."

"Thank you Sakura. I would see you tomorrow. Goodnight my Ying-fa." He said as he came closer and kissed me on the forehead before he left.

I was left standing there on the doorway before a smile crept into my face and came inside the house where my father was waiting for me.

"So Sakura, you seem so happy today?" asked my father.

"It's nothing Dad. You'll know someday, but not today." I said as I literally jump step to step to go to my room.

**THE NEXT DAY LUNCH**

I was walking my way to Li Corporations to meet Syaoran for lunch, until I came to a stop as a raven haired girl looked at me.

"Hello, I never seen you here before, are you a new employee?" she asked me.

"No. I'm just here to see Syaoran" I replied as the girl looked me curiously.

"Syaoran, well that's a first. I never see him go out anymore since Ayaka." A new voice said coming from a blue haired man as he walked beside the raven haired girl.

"Oh, ummm he invited me to lunch for today." I said.

"Oh, I'm sorry for my rude behaviour my name is Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto." I said forgetting my manners.

"I'm Tomoyo Hiiragizawa and this is my husband Eriol Hiiragizawa" said Tomoyo as she smiled at me.

Before I could reply, Syaoran came into view and took a hold of my hand.

"Alright, that's enough Tomoyo and Eriol, it's time for me to take my Sakura to Lunch" said Syaoran looking at me like I'm the most precious thing in the whole world.

**DAYS PASSED**

**MONTHS...**

Still everything between me and Syaoran was taking for the good turn. He was always picking me up for lunch whenever I finish my job and he was on his break.

I now work under Tomoyo at Daidouji as her Assistant and part-time model. Yes, I do model some of her designs which in the end becomes mind. My closet is now but full of her own designs and Syaoran doesn't seem pleased of it as he says _'I could never buy you clothes when Tomoyo is all over you'_ that's how my boyfriend says it. Yes, everything worked out between me and Syaoran it's been 10 months since we started dating, and every day is better than the other.

**SYAORAN'S POV**

"HOEEEEEE" I woke up from a loud noise coming downstairs. I tossed and turn as I know it would be my fiancée making a fuss over her clothes that came from Tomoyo once again.

I put a shirt on and came downstairs to see Sakura on the couch wearing one of my shirts and an under wear underneath. I came near her and looked at what she was doing. I wasn't mistaken as she was really making a fuss over the gown that she was suppose to wear tonight to announce our engagement into the business world. I proposed to her a few days ago during her 24th birthday in-front of her parents and friends and most importantly in-front of her overprotective brother Touya. I was lucky enough not to get killed.

"Sakura, it's so early in the morning and you're screaming again. It's the same over and over again, the clothes given to you by Tomoyo." I said to her as she looked at me.

"No. Syaoran, it's not the gown. I found something on one of your drawers when I was somewhat cleaning the living room."

She suddenly held up a black box in-front of me to see. She opened it to reveal a white band ring with a diamond cut stone. I came near her and took the box from her hand.

"Sakura, I told you not to touch that drawer". I said looking down at her.

She put her head down and said "I'm sorry Syaoran-kun I was just curious as to why you wouldn't let me see what's inside the drawer."

"Sakura, I told you not to touch the drawer as everything in that drawer has something to do with Ayaka." I said.

"So if everything that is inside that drawer has something to do with Ayaka, then even the ring I found has something to do with Ayaka-san?" she asked me innocently.

I sat down beside her, holding her closer to me as I buried my face on her hair.

"I told you 2 years ago that when Ayaka died I was planning to propose to her didn't I?"

"Yeah, you told me that, but I didn't expect you to still keep the ring."

"As much as it hurts Sakura, this ring I could not throw it away, let's just go on and forget about it okay, someday I will let you see what's inside the drawer and you will see how Ayaka really looks like and when I say, you and Ayaka closely resemble each other, I don't lie." I said as I smiled at her.

Without knowing it, I started nibbling on her earlobe as she held me tighter, my hands started to roam on her body, as she started to take my shirt off. I stopped what I was doing and looked at her being mesmerized by the beauty of her eyes, without any hesitation I claimed her lips.

**SAKURA'S POV**

We were sitting on the couch making out heavily. He's hands were on my hips, as he kissed me on the lips hungrily, I didn't hold him back. I knew that this day would come sooner or later. I grabbed his face as I looked at him and started to kiss his face. He let go of a deep growl and I wasn't surprised when he suddenly carried me to our room. Did I just say our room, yes me and Syaoran have been living together ever since he proposed to me, yet we never did anything together, the farthest we've come is make out.

I was lying my head down on Syaoran's bare chest. Yes, we just finished doing what we weren't supposed to do until we're married. Yet, I love him too much to wait for another 7 months.

"Sakura, do you regret losing your virginity and were not even married yet"? Syaoran asked me.

I looked at him and said "I won't replace it with anything else Syaoran-kun. You were amazing."

He turned around to face me. He kissed me on the forehead before kissing me on my lips.

"You're truly amazing Sakura. I love you."

"I love you too Syaoran"

**7 MONTHS LATER**

The day I've been waiting for finally came. I am nervous as hell as I would finally get married to Syaoran and I would finally be Mrs. Li

I was holding my father's arms as he walked me towards Syaoran in-front of the altar. My father turned around and kissed me on my left cheek. He placed my hand on Syaoran's awaiting hand, a traditional gesture meaning that my father has entrusted me to Syaoran. Syaoran took a hold of my hand as we faced the priest.

Syaoran's vows almost made me cry.

"Sakura, the day I met you at the hospital almost 7 years ago. I didn't say very much as I was in too much pain to notice you, the day I met you I lost Ayaka. I didn't know that you were suffering from a heart disease and I was rude to you the day I met you. I never expected that 4 years later I would meet you again; I was trying to hide from the paparazzi's when I bumped into you. I'm sorry I had to pull you into an alleyway. When you told me that you received the heart of Ayaka Minami, I didn't know what to do. At first, I was in-love with you because I know that Ayaka's heart is beating inside of you, but as months passed I learned to love you, not because of you have Ayaka's heart but because you are you. I love you, and you always have to remember that."

It was time for me to say my own vows to Syaoran. I took a hold of his hand and said

"Syaoran I know that meeting you is fate, but somehow I know that Ayaka-san has something to do with it. That GOD has planned everything for us to be together. It may seem like everything is nothing but suffering but when I met you, my heart started to beat like crazy. Even before I didn't have Ayaka-san's heart yet, I liked you from the very beginning I say sitting on one of the hospital chairs. Your an amazing person and never forget that. When you told me you love me, I didn't know what to say as I was confused whether you love me for me, or is it because Ayaka-san's heart is beating inside of me. But as time passed, you let me know that you love me for me and nothing else. I love you so much Syaoran-kun. You are my only Little Wolf." I told him looking at him directly in the eyes.

The priest said he's last words marking me and Syaoran husband and wife.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

With the priest command, Syaoran lifted the vile that was covering my face and kissed me sealing the promised we gave each other a few minutes ago.

**5 YEARS LATER**

**SYAORAN'S POV**

I was entering the mansion when suddenly a 4 year old boy with chocolate brown hair and dark emerald eyes run up to me hugging me on my right leg.

"Ne, Kuan-Yin. I told you to be careful, you might get hurt." I told my son as he held me tightly.

"Daddy, I missed you." said the boy

I sat down to match Kuan-Yin's size and ruffled his already messy brown hair.

"I know son, but always be careful okay, you might trip." I told him looking at him lovingly.

"Okay Daddy." Kuan-Yin said as he ran to the kitchen yelling something I could not fully understand.

I went to the kitchen to find my wife cooking dinner. It has been 5 years since me and Sakura were married and the age of 29 she still looks the same. I wrapped my hands around his waist as she stopped what she was doing and turned around facing me.

"Hmmm. We might have a delicious dinner for the night." I said still holding her.

She stood up on her toes and kissed me fully on the lips.

"Don't I always cook something delicious" she told me hugging me back.

Our moment together was suddenly interrupted by a cry coming from the living room. We ran to see what was going on and there we see Kuan-Yin making his little sister cry. Sakura came closer to Ayaka trying to calm her down, at the age of 4 Kuan-Yin is much more mischievous than I used to, and Ayaka is always the cry baby of the family.

We named my daughter Ayaka as Sakura once said

'_I thanked Ayaka-san because she not only gave me a chance to live again, but also to met you Syaoran'_ she told me once.

I came near Kuan-Yin and took him away.

"Kuan-Yin, what did I tell you not to make your sister cry"

"I know father and I'm sorry" he said looking down on the carpeted floor.

"Hey, someday you'll become the owner of Li Corporations and I suggest you start behaving a little, okay son. Don't make your sister cry. She's always been a cry baby, and I don't want you mother stressing because of you two. Okay?"

"Yes, father I understand" Kuan-Yin said as he ran to where Sakura and Baby Ayaka are.

I walked back to the living room to hear Baby Ayaka laughing. I peak into the room to see Kuan-Yin tickling 2 year old Ayaka.

This was the family I was waiting to have. Who would have thought that after I lost Ayaka I would be able to meet someone I would be able to share my future once again. As I was thinking of the future ahead, I felt a pair of arms wrapped around me. I looked and saw it was Sakura; I smiled down at her and said.

"You made everything come true. My dreams of having a family, you were the best that ever happened to me. I love you my Ying-fa."

"I love you too my little wolf"

**THE END **

* * *

**WOHOO! FIRST STORY AFTER 2 YEARS :D I DELETED THE OLD ONES. LOL!**

**LEAVE A REVIEW ~! CRITICS ARE MUCH APPRECIATED**


End file.
